1. Field of the Invention
It is sometimes desirable to enhance the radar cross section of an object descending airborne under a parachute for various purposes. Examples of such purposes may be the tracking of the certain loads such as capsules returning from space or emergency return vehicles returning from manned space platforms orbiting the earth.
There are many other similar applications for such radar enhancements such as decoy devices intended to distract hostile fire or to give the impression of large numbers of aerial vehicles such as attack aircraft in order to generate misinformation. Such enhanced cross sections can be accomplished by many means, however, the apparatus of the present invention has been shown to be particularly advantageous over other designs.
It is important when enhancing the radar profile of a parachute load configuration that weight be minimized and that no interference with the parachute deployment or descent characteristics occur. In prior art designs enhanced radar reflective materials have been attached to the canopy of parachutes, however this has been shown to yield inconsistent results due to the variations in configuration and deployment characteristics of the canopies when the parachute is inflated. Such configurations result in a return signal with wide variations in intensity which makes it difficult to track specific targets when needed. The present invention provides a means for easily deploying of a relatively highly reflective radar device including a set of radar profile panels which do not interfere with the operation of the parachute during deployment or descent and which can easily be packed along with a parachute canopy prior to deployment and can easily be deployed therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The parachute apparatus with enhanced radar profile of the present invention is a distinct improvement over many prior art designs such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 143,998 patented Feb. 26, 1946 to K. E. Shreeve et al on a "Weather Observation Balloon Radar Corner Reflector Target"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,517 patented Mar. 8, 1949 to L. Chromak on an "Airborne Corner Reflector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,900 patented Feb. 22, 1955 to L. E. Matson, Jr. and assigned to the United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on a "Corner Reflector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,806 patented Feb. 5, 1957 to A. G. Van Alstyne and assigned to Gilfillan Bros. Inc. on a "Radar Reflector For Aircraft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,362 patented May 21, 1957 to S. Oberg and assigned to Svenska Aktiebolaget Gasacumulator on a "Reflector System Intended For Radar Purposes"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,588 patented Aug. 4, 1959 to C. L. Graham and assigned to Northrop Corporation on an "Attack Deviation Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,687 patented Nov. 10, 1959 to N. N. Leonard on a "Foldable Radar Target"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,604 patented Jun. 26, 1962 to R. T. H. Collis et al and assigned to The Decca Record Company Limited on a "Corner Reflector Formed Of Taut Flat Reflecting Elements With Resilient Peripheral Tension Frames"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,617 patented Jan. 3, 1967 to F. M. Rogallo on a "Target Kite"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,001 patented Sep. 7, 1971 to R. Deal and assigned to The United States of American as represented by the Secretary of the Air Force on a "Method And Apparatus For Locating Cooperative Personnel In Densely Foliated Areas"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,927 patented Apr. 23, 1974 to Noel W. Lane, Jr. and assigned to Whittaker Corporation on a "Radar Reflector Buoy"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,965 patented Jun. 20, 1972 to D. Rabenhorse et al and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Navy on a "Rapid Deployment Corner Reflector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,183 patented Jul. 4, 1978 to H. Wolff and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Navy on a "Self-Destroying Location Marking Means"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,106 patented Sep. 28, 1982 to J. Firth on "Radar Reflectors"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,983 patented Oct. 15, 1985 to S. Rosa and assigned to TVI Energy Corporation on a "Multi-Spectral Target"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,934 patented Jun. 16, 1987 to G. Gentry et al and assigned to Gabb Corporation on an "Inflatable Radar Reflector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,841 patented Sep. 22, 1987 to A. Billard and assigned to Societe E. Lacrois on a "Method For Deceiving Active Electromagnetic Detectors And Corresponding Decoys"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,436 patented Feb. 9, 1988 to E. Johansen et al and assigned to Environmental Research Institute of Michigan on a "Depolarizing Radar Corner Reflector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,688 patented Dec. 25, 1990 to J. Dozier, Jr. and assigned to The United States of Americas as represented by the Secretary of the Navy on a "Regenerator"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,918 patented Feb. 5, 1991 to D. Michelson et al and assigned to the University of British Colombia on a "Radar Reflector To Enhance Radar Detection"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,536 patented Feb. 26, 1991 to J. Broadhurst and assigned to Woodville Polymer Engineering Limited on a "Radar Reflectors"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,601 patented May 4, 1993 to G. Hart and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Navy on an "All-Weather Precision Landing System For Aircraft In Remote Areas"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,213 patented Feb. 8, 1994 to K. Tusch and assigned to Colebrand Limited on an "Electromagnetic Radiation Reflector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,742 patented Oct. 3, 1995 to J. Robertson on a "Radar Reflective Buoy And Method Of Manufacturing The Same"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,472 patented Oct. 10, 1995 to O. Bjordal et al and assigned to Baco Industrier A/S on a "Corner Reflector For Use In A Radar Balloon"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,445 patented Jun. 25, 1996 to S. Veazey and assigned to S.E. Ventures, Inc. on "Parafoil-Borne Distress Signals".